


In Tony's Office

by ThisDarkKnight



Category: Janet King (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisDarkKnight/pseuds/ThisDarkKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning at the New South Wales DPP doesn't always go according to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tony's Office

Janet stood in her office at the New South Wales DPP, adjusting her starched collar readying herself for another day in court. Her job, to argue the guilt of defendants, seemed endless some days. As her mind wondered through yesterday's frustrating court events her automatic attention on her collar adjustment waned... it was not straight. 

"It's crooked..." came a familiar voice from her doorway. 

Janet took in a long breath through her nostrils, gathering her thoughts about her court case, as Erin walked up to her and nimbly adjusted Janet's collar. 

"There.... sharp as..." smiled Erin, who was already frocked up for her own day in court. 

Erin had worked hard over the previous two and half years since being promoted to solicitor advocate within the DPP - a promotion which had resulted in fellow prosecutor, Owen Mitchell, wrongly inferring Erin and Janet's relationship was more than strictly professional. It was true, Erin adored Janet. And Janet was gay. But Erin saw Janet as a mentor of sorts, and devoured every moment she could spend with the senior prosecutor.

Much water had flowed under the bridge since those events. Janet had lost her life partner, Ash Larrson, to a horrendous shooting meant for Janet herself, and Erin had watched the tentative friendship between herself and Janet grow slowly almost despite Janet's guarded tendency to hold people at arms length. Their's was a comfortable, if not at times stoic, friendship, forged through difficult periods for both of them, which seemed to take its easiest steps forward when both had a few drinks under their belts.

"Thanks Erin" Janet smiled softly. 

Janet seemed much more relaxed lately from Erin's perspective.

"No worries big boss..." Erin jibed at Janet... a jibe Janet either didn't hear or register as her gaze was fixed on something behind Erin's left shoulder. 

Erin turned to follow Janet's gaze. There in the doorway stood Bianca Grieve, an AFP detective who was often the go-to officer when the NSW DPP required federal police assistance. 

A short uncomfortable silence hung ever so briefly in the room. 'Ah, I better get moving" chirped Erin, extracting herself from the room as quickly as she could without seeming rude. She wasn't sure whether she liked Bianca, although she could never have faulted Bianca's investigative work. 

"Hi...." Janet said as Erin passed Bianca.  
Janet, who'd always tried to be 'cool', was sure her delight to see Bianca was transparent in her tone. 

"Hiya..." Bianca smiled back, looking Janet up and down as she put on her black court robe. Not once did Janet break her eye contact with Bianca. Her heart skipped and her stomach briefly lost its bearings, as Janet did up her buttons, ready for her day in court. She grabbed her wig, quickly closing the space between them. She slinked in front of Bianca who seemed to be deliberately filling as much door space as possible. As she brushed passed her, Janet grabbed Bianca's left hand and motioned with her head down the DPP hallway. "Come with me...." 

Janet's eyes darted back and forth around the office quickly as she led Bianca down the hallway towards Tony's office. Tony was the director of the DPP, never at work before 10am, and the only person who's office didn't have full glass walls. Janet was sure this was because of the days when Tony was given to being a liability to the DPP, but right now she was thankful for his colourful past.

She opened Tony's office door and pulled Bianca in quickly behind her. *Efficient* Bianca thought... like Janet had done this before.  
"Who's office?" asked Bianca  
"Tony's" answered Janet, impatient to again close the space between herself and Bianca. 

The door was barely closed behind them when Bianca felt herself pushed up against the wood. Janet pressed against her, devouring her mouth with haste and hunger... "Oh god, I've missed you B" she hissed between forceful kisses "...why do you have to be in Canberra?" It was, of course, an unreasonable question.  
"Because that's where my head office is" Bianca answered between tasting the wonderful passion that was Janet King when all her defences were down. 

"You could be based in Sydney..." mumbled Janet as she began to trace kisses down the side of Bianca's neck. She gently bit, not even interested in Bianca's view on the matter, or her pretence at protest. Here before Janet was the woman that had helped her stop grieving the loss of Ash... here she was, in her jacket and pants, boots and gun holster... here she was...

Janet leaned her weight into Bianca, holding her balance against the door with her left palm. She kissed Bianca deeply, fumbling at Bianca's pants button with her right hand. Opening the resistance, Janet's ears buzzed with her own heavy breathing as she slid her hand down into Bianca's underwear. She barely touched the wetness when she felt an almighty grip on her wrist....

"STOP!!" Bianca was holding Janet's wrist in a vice grip. "Stop Janet, not here.... not now... we can't..." Bianca's grip softened as her voice trailed off. 

Janet removed her hand, burying her face into Bianca's neck. Embarrassed by her own lust, she stood for a moment, motionless. 

Bianca began to giggle. Janet could feel the vibration of Bianca's throat against her face. She pulled away from Bianca's neck looked into her face. They stood there, toe to toe, faces so close Janet could feel Bianca's breathing.  
"I want you..." Janet whispered  
"Oh, I can tell" laughed Bianca  
"...as can I..." drawled a suggestive Janet.  
Bianca knew her own wetness had given her desire away  
"I feel I am at a disadvantage here" Bianca responded, with a broad cheeky smile. Oh how her heart yearned for the woman standing in front of her. The woman who's wrists she now lightly clasped in an effort to keep wandering hands at bay. 

They looked longingly at each other. Lustful desire replaced with relaxed ease and the urge to giggle at such passionate irrational behaviour. 

"How long are you in Sydney?' asked Janet as she slowly and deliberately re-clasped the button of Bianca's pants. Bianca was still holding both Janet's wrists, clearly with little to no real resolve to actually stop Janet touching her.  
"Two days, maybe three" Bianca answered. She felt Janet gently place her right palm across her breast... electricity surged through her.  
"So you will come tonight then?" Janet responded... not really a question. 

Bianca smiled at Janet's euphemism as Janet extricated herself from their embrace. 

"How do I look?" Janet asked as she straightened her robe and palmed her hair into something that resembled professional neatness.  
"Like you just pashed someone behind Tony's office door" teased Bianca.

A short silence vibrated between them. Bianca wondered for a moment if the great strong Janet was blushing. 

Janet regained her composure. Leaning forward she ever so lightly brushed Bianca's lips with hers. Bianca, as she always seemed to do around Janet these days, lit up like a Christmas tree, and grinned her gawky giddy grin. It felt to her like it must beam from ear to ear. Janet for her part loved Bianca's grin which so transparently told her how Bianca felt about her. 

"I'm glad you're here" Janet smiled.  
"Me too" Bianca responded....  
Janet reluctantly opened Tony's office door. She knew she had to get moving to court. 

Bianca walked shoulder to shoulder with her up the DPP hallway towards the exit.

"Hope you like Spag-Bog for dinner... it's Liam's choice tonight" Janet said as she turned towards Bianca to say goodbye. 

The winter sun bounced off Janet's golden hair, and Bianca considered briefly she might self-implode.  
"Love it... " smiled Bianca, finally acknowledging to herself that she was falling deeply and hopelessly in love with this incredible woman.

"See you tonight then" said Janet, kissing Bianca lightly on the cheek, before bounding off to another day of play in the New South Wales criminal justice system. Was she really that completely oblivious to how weak at the knees Bianca felt around her?

* * * * * * *


End file.
